Confusion
by Isis07
Summary: Wolfram ve algo que no deberia ver, al malinterpretarlo rompe el compromiso, Yuuri desesperado intenta hablar con el y explicarle lo sucedido.


Hola, bueno volví con otra historia de Kyou Kara Maou, pero esta vez es un one-shot, que había estado escribiendo antes del drabble, pero que por falta de inspiración acabo de terminar he de decir que me costó un poco, además de que es largo, espero que si lo leen les guste y lo disfruten, no pude resistir a hacerlo, pues la idea llego a mi cabeza y necesitaba escribirla.

Esta también surgió de la continuación de mis fics, no quería hacerlos y pues de pronto esto llego a mi mente, me siento feliz de haberlo terminado.

Ahora si gustan lean.

.

.

.

.

**Confusión**

-Capitulo Único-

Caminaba a paso apresurado, la ansiedad era evidente para todo aquel que lo viera corriendo a horas tempranas de la mañana, y todos sabían con seguridad porque o por quien era causada, los empleados del castillo sonreían ante la emoción que percibían, lo consideraban tan tierno de su parte, que estaban felices de que el Maou fuera a casarse con esa persona que todos sabían lo amaba sinceramente.

Wólfram von Bielefeld volvía de su inspección en la frontera, la cual había durado una semana más de lo esperado, pues un grupo de ladrones había querido traspasar, habían huido y para evitar que ocurriera un robo en el futuro, fue con su grupo de soldados tras la búsqueda de ellos, para encontrarlos y finalmente arrestarlos.

Todo ese tiempo había extrañado en sobremanera a Yuuri, que hacia un tiempo le había dicho que correspondía sus sentimientos de la manera más torpe y poco romántica que podría haber, pero así era su henachoko, y jamás lo cambiaria, cabe destacar que cuando se lo dijo, Wólfram literalmente se le tiro encima y lo beso, pero no de forma dulce y tierna, si no como era el, con pasión, deseo y desenfreno, pero para Yuuri eso estaba bien.

Todos los empleados y soldados lo saludaban pero él los ignoraba, aunque esto no los ofendía, pues sabían que deseaba ver a su prometido. Siguió su camino doblando con impaciencia y anticipada emoción los pasillos, para quedar de frente a una puerta, la recamara de él y del Maou, respiro tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido por semejante carrera y esfuerzo, antes de abrir la puerta.

Suspiro, cerró los ojos y grito.

̶ ¡Yuuri he vuelto! ̶ su voz contenía una gran alegría, pues había llegado a su objetivo, ahora solo deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo y quizás algo mas, pero cuando abrió sus ojos nada lo preparo para la escena que se le presento.

Abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y se quedo paralizado en la puerta.

Yuuri estaba sin camisa en la cama, abrazando a su hermano Conrad que a como él estaba sin su camisa, y este tenía una mano rodeando a su prometido, en ambos rostros se podía mirar una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si el estar así fuera lo que más desearan.

Se quedo quieto en su lugar, viendo como poco a poco el pelinegro se levantaba, y tiernamente se frotaba un ojo, cuando parecía haberse despertado y vio al rubio una gran y contagiosa sonrisa se extendió en su cara, pero Wolfram no respondió.

̶ ¡Wolf! ¡has vuelto! ¿Cómo te fue? ̶ pregunto, en su voz se percibía tranquilidad y alegría.

El rubio al oírlo pareció salir de su letargo, poco a poco recupero consciencia de su cuerpo, y al procesar la imagen que momentos antes vio, la furia acompañada de celos se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y lo que atino a ser en ese estado fue gritarle a su prometido.

̶ ¡Eres un maldito traidor, como se te ocurre hacerme esto, siempre supes que era un inmoral y un infiel aunque tú lo negaras, maldito henachoko, responde ¿Por qué?¡Y peor aun en el castillo, donde todos los pueden ver, donde yo los puedo ver! ¡Y con mi hermano! ̶ grito totalmente alterado.

Yuuri parpadeo confundido.

̶ ¿De qué hablas? ̶ pregunto totalmente perdido de lo que Wolfram parecía le reclamaba, no comprendía nada de lo que hablaba, o mejor dicho gritaba. ¿Por qué le decía traidor, inmoral e infiel? ¿Qué le había hecho? Porque ¿Qué?, ¿y que tenía que ver su hermano? se cuestionaba internamente estas y más preguntas.

El rubios solo pudo enojarse aun más ante la cínica pregunta del Maou.

̶ ¿De qué hablo? ̶ pregunto en un susurro cargado de ira ̶ ¡hablo del hecho de que estas con Conrad, semi desnudos, los dos, abrazados y con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, de eso hablo! ̶ levanto nuevamente la voz.

̶ ¡Eh! ̶ exclamó sorprendido Yuuri e inmediatamente su cerebro proceso las palabras de Wolfram, así como a la vez los recuerdos de la noche pasada inundaban y confundían su aun dormido cerebro, pero al captar lo que el rubio dio a entender, se despejo inmediatamente e intento inmediatamente explicarse, pero alguien se le adelanto.

̶ Wolfram no es lo que piensas ̶ dijo rápidamente Conrad, quien al oír tantos gritos y al reconocerlos como los de su hermano se levanto inmediatamente algo desorientado por su despertar, pero al oír a su hermano y comprender lo que dijo, y viendo como Su Majestad tardaba en contestar, decidió intervenir.

̶ ¡Yo no pienso nada, lo estoy viendo! ̶ hablo nuevamente el Mazoku.

̶ Lo que ves no es lo que parece ̶ añadió rápidamente Yuuri ̶ todo esto tiene una explicación, te lo aseguro, si te calmas y hablamos, veras como todo no es lo que parece ̶ hablo con voz suave, intentando calmarlo y evitar que el rubio se enojara mas y terminara quemándolo sin posibilidades de explicar.

̶ No me interesan tus explicaciones, lo que veo me basta, nuestro compromiso se anula ̶ dijo totalmente furioso, suspiro tratando de calmase, cuando lo consiguió, un nuevo sentimiento se instalo en su pecho.

Su pecho se comprimió por la tristeza, se llevo una mano donde tenía su corazón intentando de forma inútil calmar ese dolor, vio a los ojos a su ahora ex˗prometido.

̶ Te odio, a ti y a Conrad ̶ fueron sus palabras cargadas de dolor que salieron de su boca, Yuuri abrió sus ojos sorprendido y dolido por esas palabras, pero ese aumento al ver al Mazoku salir corriendo, con cristalinas lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas.

Agacho la mirada totalmente destrozado y triste por esas palabras salidas de la persona que mas amaba.

Conrad estaba igual que el con un profundo dolor por las hirientes palabras de su hermanito, aunque no lo culpaba, él como los había encontrado daba lugar a conclusiones y nadie creería que había explicación, además del hecho de que lo dijo invadido por la rabia, y probablemente más tarde arrepentiría por haberlas dicho, aun así eso no podía evitar el que le doliera recordarlas.

̶ Yuuri lo siento ̶ dijo Conrad que vio perfectamente las lagrimas en su hermano así como la mirada de dolor de ambos, sintiéndose impotente, frutado y culpable por lo que había pasado.

̶ No es tu culpa ̶ dijo conciliador viendo la mirada arrepentida de su padrino y amigo ̶ Wolfram lo malinterpreto, solo debemos esperar que se tranquilice y le explicare lo que sucedió, veras que todo se solucionara ̶ sonrió, pero su padrino noto que esa aparente felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos.

…

Al salir corriendo de su ahora antigua habitación, fue directamente a las caballerizas, necesitaba despejarse y desahogar ese dolor que sentía, así que la mejor manera era dar un paseo lejos del castillo, donde no pudiera encontrar a nadie y donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar.

La imagen de Yuuri con su hermano se repetía constantemente, y su imaginación no ayudaba, pues le hacía pensar en imágenes de ellos dos juntos y burlándose del, por lo tonto y estúpido que había sido.

Sentía las finas gotas saladas resbalando lentamente por sus mejillas, no había deseado llorar frente a los dos, pero las lagrimas lo traicionaron, saliendo silenciosamente de sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que lo vieron y probablemente ahora le tendrían lastima, deseaba por eso irse de ahí, no deseaba que nadie lo viera, se sentiría aun mas humillado de lo que estaba.

Monto su caballo y con solo mover las riendas, este comenzó a correr con velocidad, y poco a poco el castillo a su espalda, se volvía pequeño, casi como sentía su corazón encogerse poco a poco y hundirse en el dolor.

…

Después de levantarse completamente de su cama, fue a darse un baño, para empezar el día con sus obligaciones de Maou, sabía que Gwendal se sorprendería al verlo tan de mañana trabajando y sin necesidad de que alguien tuviera que obligarlo, pero en estos momentos necesitaba tener ocupada su mente, para que esta no trajera el constante recuerdo de su prometido llorando, así como sus palabras que se clavaron profundamente en su corazón.

Camino por los largos y solitarios pasillos del castillo, buscando la habitación que era destinada para su trabajo, y sin sorprenderse se hallo con el mayor de los hermanos y con Günter, ya había inventado una excusa para estar ahí tan temprano, cuando este hablo pero no para preguntarle lo que creía que haría.

̶ ¿Qué sucedió entre usted y Wolfram? ̶ pregunto serio, como siempre era, esperando una respuesta.

̶ ¿De qué hablas? ̶ respondió con una pregunta haciéndose el desentendido.

̶ Hablo del ¿por qué salió hace no mucho en su caballo y llorando? ̶ quería una respuesta, el nunca se metía en las peleas que sucedían entre su él y su hermano, pero el verlo llorando después de una no era común, normalmente estaría gritándole, pelando con sus soldados o buscando que quemar para descargar su enojo.

El pelinegro suspiro, debía decirle la verdad, porque sabía que estaba siempre pendiente del bienestar de su familia aunque no lo demostrara y ver llorara Wolfram lo debía de haber preocupado.

̶ Tuvimos una pelea…porque me encontró con Conrad en la cama ̶ dijo con voz apagando y cabizbajo, por lo que no pudo notar que Gwendal agacho la cabeza de forma que una sombra cubriera sus ojos.

Günter quien al terminar de oirá lo que Su Majestad dijo, solo pudo quedar quieto en su lugar, pues no creía que el pelinegro fuera capaz de ser infiel a su prometido, cuando había dicho que lo amaba, y se negaba a creerlo pues el Maou era una persona de nobles sentimientos, así como honesta, fiel y leal y oírle decir eso fue algo que no pensó escuchar jamás.

Yuuri sintió de pronto, como un aura oscura y que prometía muerte comenzaba a inundar la habitación, sorprendido por esta atmosfera levanto el rostro y vio como esta provenía de Gwendal, y se pregunto la razón, cuando de pronto al repasar sus palabras, se dio cuenta de su error y rápidamente se apresuro a corregirse.

̶ N-no es lo q-que tu pi-ensas G-gwendal, y-yo no le he sido infiel ̶ al terminar estas palabras vio como el Mazoku levantaba el rostro, dejando ver en sus ojos que quería inmediatamente una explicación si no quería morir, pues sabía que no le interesaba si era el Maou, su familia era más importante, ya más adelante lo podrían reemplazar por otro, así que comenzó a explicar lo sucedido.

…

̶ Entiendo ̶ hablo Gwendal, después de escuchar la explicación del Maou, estaba más tranquilo, pero preocupado pues su hermano sufría creyendo lo que no era.

̶ Heika discúlpeme ̶ Dijo Günter con lagrimas, Yuuri lo vio con una gotita cayendo de su sien.

̶ ¿Por qué? ̶ pregunto extrañado.

̶ Por desconfiar de usted, y pensar que le había sido infiel a ese mocoso ̶ dijo con dramatismo ̶ usted es tan buena persona no sé porque pensé eso, castígueme si así desea ̶ continuo.

̶ ¿Eh?...n-no es necesario, tranquilo no pasa nada ̶ hablo nervioso por las palabras dichas ̶ necesito hablar con Wolfram ̶ dijo Yuuri decidido.

̶ Sera después, el salió como le dije, así que mientras no esté, no tiene excusa para no trabajar ̶ Gwendal sabía que debían hablar, pero al no estar debía trabajar por algo era el Rey, no podía desatender sus obligaciones. Al Maou de repente lo cubrió un aura depresiva, imaginando el largo trabajo que le esperaba y la poca piedad del mazoku por su situación.

Sabía que había llegado para disimular que nada pasaba y resolverlo después, pero al habérselo contado comprendió que debía pensar y tan pronto viera Wolfram debía hablar con él y aclarar el malentendido. Por eso pensó y deseo no tener que hacer el papeleo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el Gran Sabio en compañía de su hija y Cheri-sama.

̶ Hola Shibuya ̶ hablo animado y sonriente.

̶ Buenos días Heika ̶ dijo la antigua Maou con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

̶ Buenos días Yuuri ̶ hablo su hija, quien hacía tiempo no dormía con los dos, pues al estar como pareja oficial él y Wolfram, decidieron que era hora que Greta tuviera su propia habitación, y ella no se negó emocionada pensando como decoraría esta.

̶ Buenos días ̶ contesto, intentando parecer animado como siempre, no deseaba preocuparlos con su pelea con Wolfram, pues eran asunto de ellos dos y como tal deseaba resolverlo él.

̶ ¿Qué te sucede Shibuya? ̶ pregunto Murata al verlo deprimido, el pelinegro solo suspiro derrotado, a él nunca podría ganarle, siempre descubría cuando mentía o fingía. Por lo tanto acepto que debía contárselo.

…

̶ Ya veo ̶ dijo el Gran Sabio al terminar de escuchar la historia.

̶ Heika, lo siento tanto, ambos deben de estar sufriendo, pero tranquilo estoy segura que las cosas se solucionaran ̶ hablo la rubia con una sonrisa conciliadora, pensando cuanto debían de sufrir el y su hijo.

̶ No te desanimes Yuuri ̶ dijo su hija, sonriente, el pelinegro al verla sonrió, sintiendo que con su sola presencia se sentía un poco mejor y con mas ánimos.

̶ Te recomiendo que cuando regrese hables con él, no puedo decirte mas, pues es lo único que puedes hacer ̶ hablo su amigo, pensando que todo dependía de Yuuri ̶ veras que pronto todo estará bien ̶ continuo para darle ánimos a su amigo. El pelinegro solo afirmo esto con un movimiento de cabeza, pensando que así seria.

…

El sol se ocultaba poco a poco, dándole al cielo tonalidades entre naranja y amarillo, Wólfram miro hacia adelante vislumbrando el castillo cada vez más cerca, suspiro, no deseaba volver pero sabía que si no lo hacía preocuparía a su familia y no deseaba eso.

Había estado en un bosque cercano a la ciudad, y descargo ahí toda sus rabia quemando y cortando algunos árboles, imaginando que eran su hermano y el Maou, para después de un tiempo cuando sintió que esa sensación se desvanecía, caer de rodillas al suelo llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía la desilusión instalándose en su pecho.

Cuando se sintió más calmado decidió que era hora de volver, se limpio las lágrimas, se levanto y se sacudió su ropa del polvo, y sin perder tiempo cabalgo hacia el castillo.

Bajo del caballo al llegar y le dijo a un soldado que lo llevara a las caballerizas, con una reverencia de este se retiro para hacer lo ordenado, camino dentro del castillo para ir a la que era su habitación y luego buscar donde dormir.

Cuando iba por el pasillo que estaba en frente del jardín se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Conrad hablando con Yuuri y vio como este se sonrojaba al parecer por algo dicho por su hermano, sintió como nuevamente las lagrimas salían, y creyó oír a su corazón terminar de romperse, cuando por fin reacciono, corrió, tratando de huir de la imagen.

Escucho unos pasos, aun con la vista borrosa volteo a ver atrás, y vio al pelinegro detrás intentando alcanzarlo, el solo aumento la velocidad sin atender a los llamados de él. En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación, trato de cerrarla, pero fue demasiado tarde el ya estaba adentro.

…

Estaba preocupado, ya había pasado mucho desde que según Gwendal, Wolfram se fue, ya era de tarde, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, pero no había rastro alguno del rubio, le había preguntado a los soldados si lo habían visto llegar, pero todos negaron.

Estaba en el jardín del castillo, pensando en cómo hablaría con él, en lo que había pasado, necesitaba aclarar el malentendido, deseaba volver a estar con Wólfram, pero él creía que ya no le quería, cosa que en la mente de Yuuri eso jamás pasaría.

Seguía divagando cuando una voz los sacos de sus pensamientos.

̶ Yuuri ̶ llamo su padrino.

El volteo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

̶ Hola ̶ saludo.

El castaño suspiro, se sentía culpable, no soportaba que dos de las personas que más quería estuvieran peleadas y tristes, Yuuri se notaba deprimido y Wolfram…no sabía, pero en la mañana lo había visto profundamente triste y dolido.

̶ ¿No ha llegado? ̶ pregunto, sabía la respuesta, pero quería que Yuuri le contara como se sentía, para ver si lograba aliviarle o aconsejarle.

̶ No ̶ su tono de voz era triste.

̶ Lo siento ̶ se disculpo, Yuuri frunció el seño, él le había dicho que no era su culpa, pero sabía que Conrad era así, todo lo malo que le pasaba al pelinegro creía que era el culpable.

̶ No es tu culpa, te lo dije en la mañana, es culpa de Wólfram por malinterpretar todo, bueno en realidad es mía, pero estoy enojado con él, porque debía de preguntar no reaccionar, aunque no me sorprende, así es el impulsivo ̶ su semblante se torno entre enojado y triste ̶ pero es un estúpido, no pudo esperar una explicación y así en vez de preocuparme por él, estaríamos en la habitación recuperando el…̶ al saber que estaba hablando demás se calló, eso era algo privado y por un impulso había hablado de mas.

El castaño sonrió, cuando supo lo que Yuuri quería decir.

̶ Recuperando el tiempo perdido ̶ término con una nota de burla, el Maou se sonrojo por que había captado lo que no había terminado.

De pronto se oyó un sollozo, ambos voltearon y vieron al rubio corriendo, se imaginaban que llorando, seguramente el verlos juntos, le había hecho pensar que estaba en lo cierto.

El pelinegro sin tiempo que perder salió corriendo detrás de Wólfram, necesitaban hablar, y hacerlo lo antes posible, no quería verlo sufriendo mas y pensando cosas que no debería.

Llamo repetidas veces, pero vio como aumentaba la velocidad, el también lo hizo, el jugar beisbol le había dado buena condición física así como velocidad, por lo que seguirle el paso no fue problema, vio como entraba a su habitación e intentaba cerrar la puerta, pero el logro a tiempo entrar.

Ambos se vieron uno con enojo y el otro con seriedad, ambos jadeaban por esa pequeña carrera, intentando recuperar el aliento, había silencio, hasta que Yuuri hablo.

̶ Tenemos que hablar ̶ pronuncio una vez su respiración se calmo.

̶ No hay nada que hablar, ¡lárgate! ̶ grito el rubio.

̶ No lo hare, ya dije que debemos de hablar ̶ dijo alterado, intento calmarse si se ponía a gritar con el no lograrían nada ̶ por favor déjame explicarte lo que paso ̶ dijo calmado, pero con seriedad, avanzo un paso, e inconscientemente el rubio lo retrocedió, Yuuri al darse cuenta no pudo evitar pensar que era irónico, al enemigo nunca le huía, pero si a él, a que le dijera la verdad.

̶ N-no, ¡v-vete! ̶ su voz tembló y se maldijo por eso, se había dicho que hablaría firme con él, que no le demostraría cuanto le afectaba, pero solo estaba frente a él y la voz le temblaba, pero hablar con él le daba un poco de miedo, tenía miedo de oír lo que había pensado todo ese tiempo, pensarlo e imaginarlo era una cosa, pero oírlo de la boca de quien amaba era distinto.

̶ Por favor, óyeme ̶ le pidió el Maou, no se había detenido en su avance, Wolfram se detuvo al chocar contra la cama, ahora no tenia donde ir, estaba acorralado.

Intento correr pero Yuuri lo tomo de los hombros provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama, oportunidad que el pelinegro aprovecho para subirse a horcajadas sobre él, Wólfram intento zafarse usando sus manos, pero fueron agarradas y puestas sobre su cabeza, estaba a disposición de Yuuri.

̶ Ahora si óyeme ̶ dijo el Maou, el forcejeo pero el agarre era firme y no podía ̶ cálmate, solo óyeme ̶ el rubio se detuvo abruptamente, en la voz de él pelinegro pudo oír que era casi una súplica, el pelinegro al no sentir movimiento lo vio a los ojos, y sin necesidad de palabras supo que lo dejaría hablar, le sonrió como señal de agradecimiento.

Enseguida empezó a explicar.

_Era de noche, en la habitación el Rey de los Mazokus, se podía ver a un pelinegro moviéndose frenéticamente, jadeando y gimiendo a causa de un mal sueño, se podía ver en su cara lagrimas, por sus movimientos parecía que intentaba soltarse de un agarre, también que luchaba y que lo hacia desesperadamente._

_̶ W-Wolfram ̶ llamo en un sollozo._

_Conrad que en ese momento pasaba por ese pasillo, lo oyó, iba con su ropa de dormir, como hacía calor, solo llevaba los pantalones, no había podido dormir, así que decidió ir por leche a la cocina del castillo._

_Sabía que podía pedirle a uno de las sirvientas que fuera, pero no deseaba molestar, ellas trabajaban todo el día, no creía necesario desvelar a alguien por algo que él podía ir a traer._

_Entro rápidamente a la habitación, pensando que algo podría ocurrirle a Su Majestad, pero lo vio dormido y aparentemente teniendo una pesadilla, inmediatamente corrió a su lado y lo movió suave pero firmemente para despertarlo, acción que funciono._

_̶ ¿Eh? ̶ dijo confundido el Maou._

_̶ Heika ¿se encuentra bien? ̶ pregunto preocupado el castaño._

_Yuuri recordó el sueño que había tenido, nada agradable, y tembló inconscientemente, pero asintió._

_Conrad supo que mentía, no había pasado por alto el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo, así que subió a su cama, y lo abrazo._

_El pelinegro se sorprendió pero correspondió, supo por esto que el había descubierto que mentía, acomodo su cabeza e n su pecho y se quedo quieto. El mayor procedió a hablar._

_̶ ¿Que soñaste? ̶ pregunto preocupado._

_̶ Era Wolfram, algo malo le pasaba y yo, y-yo no podía hacer nada, s-solo es-taba ahí v-viendo, me sentía tan frustrado, inútil ̶ relato sollozando. El castaño apretó más el agarre._

_̶ Está bien, no pasa nada, Wolfram está bien, solo está tardando un poco por que fue a capturar a los ladrones, lo sabes, además el se sabe cuidar bien, yo le enseñe a defenderse ̶ dijo divertido y con una sonrisa._

_Yuuri también sonrió por el último comentario._

_̶ Gracias ̶ dijo algo mejor, el castaño lo soltó y se levanto de la cama dispuesto a irse ̶ ¿Dónde vas? ̶ pregunto el pelinegro._

_̶ A mi habitación, debemos descansar, buenas noches ̶ respondió caminando hacia la puerta._

_̶ ¡Espera! ̶ grito, el mayor se detuvo y volteo a verlo ̶ no te vayas, quédate ̶ pidió, el castaño lo vio, y suspiro no podía negarse, no cuando los ojos del Maou brillaban de esa forma._

_̶ Está bien ̶ acepto._

_Subió nuevamente a la cama y se coloco al lado de Yuuri, este se acurruco en su pecho y el le paso el brazo, en modo de abrazo, sentía que el necesitaba sentirse protegido y acompañado, cerraron ambos los ojos y poco a poco se durmieron._

̶ Y eso fue lo que paso ̶ término su relato el Maou.

Wólfram lo veía incrédulo, dudando si creerle o no, pero al ver los ojos de Yuuri llenos de sinceridad y esperanza, supo que decía la verdad que no le mentía, y sin saberlo sonrió.

̶ Te creo ̶ dijo, Yuuri suspiro aliviado por haber resuelto el malentendido.

Se acerco a su cara despacio y cuando estuvo cerca de sus labios hablo.

̶ Estoy enojado ̶ su seño se frunció ̶ no me dejaste explicar y por lo tanto hemos perdido tiempo que bien pudimos haber pasado juntos, aquí en la habitación ̶ continuo algo disgustado ̶ pero no peleare, mejor lo aprovechamos no crees ̶ sonrió pícaramente, Wólfram entendió y se lanzo a besar sus labios.

Se sentía bien volver a besar a su prometido, saber que no lo había engañando que todo fue una confusión, se sentía feliz.

̶ Te amo ̶ dijo Yuuri una vez se separaron.

̶ Lo sé, yo también te amo ̶ respondió con una sonrisa.

̶ Por cierto ̶ hablo Yuuri ̶ le debes una disculpa a Conrad, créeme que le dolió como a mí lo que le dijiste en la mañana ̶ dijo con seriedad.

El rubio bajo la vista, Yuuri tenía razón, no había oído a nadie y había dicho algo que no sentía, sabía que a Conrad le dolerían esas palabras, por eso las había dicho, ahora se arrepentía.

̶ Lo siento ̶ le dijo a Yuuri, este sonrió con comprensión.

̶ Tranquilo, está bien, te comprendo, digo yo también lo hubiera pensado si te hallaba con alguien así, no hay problema ̶ dijo con cariño, sabía que movido por el dolor lo dijo y que no lo sentía en realidad.

̶ Yuuri, levántate, debo disculparme con Conrad ̶ dijo serio el rubio, no le gustaba disculparse, pero esta vez había hecho y dicho algo mal y debía pedir perdón.

̶ Hazlo después, debemos terminar la reconciliación ̶ dijo Yuuri con un puchero.

̶ Está bien ̶ acepto Wólfram, Yuuri tenía razón, primero debían reconciliarse y después hablaría con su hermano.

Con una mano agarro a Yuuri de el cuello y lo agacho para besarlo nuevamente, juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno pero que poco a poco tomo intensidad, el pelinegro aprovechaba para acariciar a su prometido y el rubio jalaba sus cabellos, algo ansioso por lo que sabía seguía a continuación.

…

Al día siguiente cuando vieron la sonrisa del Maou y la felicidad y tranquilidad de Wólfram supieron que todo se había resuelto, todos suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron felices por este hecho.

**Fin.**

.

.

.

.

.

Y este es el fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que pues no me haya salido del carácter de los personajes.

Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron un review en mi drabble, y a aquello que se hayan tomado la molestia de haberlo leído.

Espero dejen un review.

Saludos!


End file.
